Comatose
by joelcoxriley
Summary: After an accident that leaves a little girl in an unresponsive state, her dreams take her to the Dragon Realms: the perfect fantasy paradise. Though making new friends, she begins to miss her parents. In terror, Sarah realizes she may never wake up again to see her parents. But alas, she is not alone. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello! This is just something that popped in my mind. I think I'm getting my mojo back. Please enjoy! I do not own any Spyro characters or places.**

* * *

"Higher, Daddy! Higher!" Sarah screeched in joy, laughing as she extended her tiny arms outstretched into the air, as if she were a robin with an orange belly taking flight. Her father's hands were upon her waist, his lean arms pushing her up towards the sky as Sarah flew, oceanic eyes closed with the imaginary wind blowing through her golden hair tied with red ribbons.

Her father, Jonathan Rolins, easily hoisted the six year old above his head, a soft smile upon his face. He was fairly handsome with a lean build, sporting a gaunt face and eyes with a sharpened hue of cold ice. His hair was blond, thick yet confined and neatly groomed, hair combed back. Rolins was a simple man, only ever wearing button up shirts of navy blue, white or black-a large V neck always being present from his lack of using a button or two-something that always vexed his wife. His pants were almost always black or a dark blue, and he only survive with three pairs of footwear: boots, running shoes and dress shoes. All black. His beloved wife called him lazy. Rolins preferred the term laid back. Or a man of necessities. Either way, his darling Sarah was the only girl that didn't harp on him in any way. He truly loved his daughter, and only wished he could protect her from the cruelties of the world, but knew all the fairy tales he told her would one day crumble to dust.

"Close your eyes, butterfly. What do you see?" Rolins asked, soft spoken as Sarah closed her eyes, smiling, "Fairies, and castles and rainbows."

"Fairies? Well you sure have an imagination." The man chuckled, lowing the child down to blow on her stomach, Sarah giggling, "Daddy! Stop!"

Amidst Sarah's playful shrieking was the sound of heels echoed along the wooden floor, the mother and wife, Jane pausing to look at the scene before her. She never in her life thought she would see Rolins behaving like a child. She guessed miracles did happen.

"The living room isn't for flying first graders, Nathan." Jane called out, the woman fair with deep oceanic eyes and earthen blond hair that fell to her shoulders, as if a misty waterfall surrounded by the golden rays of the sun. The woman was dressed in work attire, a buttoned vest which housed a silk top, a black belt that held the matching dress to her waist. The mother's heel tapped rhythmically, resounding against the wooden floor in slight annoyance.

"Mommy, you're no fun." Sarah whined, Jane frowning as her husband set their daughter upon the floor.

"No fun? Mommy is tons of fun!" Jane protested, Rolins almost rolling his eyes, to which the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Daddy makes me fly." Sarah replied, flapping her arms as if she were a bird soaring in the sky, Jane laughing gently, "So you're a little birdie now? Can my little birdie come to Mommy? Where's my little canary?"

Sarah produced a picked chirp, her small legs carrying her away from her mother as fast as they could, arms still flapping.

"She knows to run from you, Jane." Rolins replied, chuckling. The woman near him laughed, kicking off her heels, "She could know better. No one can run from Big Mama or it's bam! Boom! To the moon!" Jane laughed, face flushing as her fists shot out in mock fight, rushing after her daughter.

Rolins watched his spouse chase after the little girl, shaking his head as the man laughed to himself. He and Jane were complete opposites, yet so alike. Yes, they had their quarrels along with constantly bickering and annoying each other, but they always cooperated on larger scale dilemmas-shockingly well. Quite frankly, at times Rolins even wondered why her married such a woman, what made him love her. But he knew thinking about how or why did not matter, because he loved his family-more matter how awkward or dysfunctional.

With that assurance, the officer sat down upon the sofa, sighing before glancing at the watch on his wrist. The habit was broken as he heard a shrill shriek and the soft giggling of a child, Jane emerging into the den with Sarah in her arms, "I found the little birdie that was a chirp-chirp-chirping." She mused, grinning in an almost idiotic manner.

"You certainly did, dear." Rolins replied, rolling his eyes to which his partner's darkened in response.

Wordlessly, the woman approached the man and sat on his lap, Rolins releasing a mock groan in pain, "Don't break my legs."

"Shut up." Jane half heartedly snapped, sticking her tongue out before resting her head on his shoulder, Sarah remaining quiet in her mother's arms.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Jane asked, looking upon the small girl as she slowly turned her head towards her mother, eyes shimmering, "I'm scared, Mommy. I don't want to go to school."

"Oh, don't be scared, butterfly. Tomorrow is just the first big day. After that everything will be okay." Rolins murmured, stroking her fair hair before propping her chin up with his thumb, "Keep your head up. Everything will be fine."

"Daddy's right, Sarah. The first day is always the hardest, but you will be fine. Just look at us. We had to go through it, too." Jane added, the girl looking at her curiously, "Really?"

"Really." The woman smiled.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Sarah began to mimic her mother, dimples forming.

"That's my girl." Jane spoke, rubbing her daughter's hair, "And do you know what to do when others are being mean to you?"

Sarah paused, as if in thought before responding, "Call them ugly trash bags and punch them in the face?"

"That's right! You don't take anything from anyone!" The blonde woman chuckled, Rolins sighing, shaking his head.

"What?" Jane asked, Rolins pinching the bridge of his nose, "Good Lord...what are you teaching our daughter?"

"To be the girl with the 'ttude." She stated, as if it were a logical answer. Rolins just shook his head.

* * *

"I hope to God nothing happends while I'm asleep. Crime just can't wait until morning." Rolins murmured, fiddling with his wrist watch, "I don't sleep enough so as it is."

"Awe. Poor baby." Jane cooed sarcastically, glancing from her reading on the bed towards the man sitting on the bedside, "Would you stop that? You're always looking at that wristwatch like your life depends on it."

"I'll stop looking at my wristwatch when you stop reading your romance novels." Rolins replied, finally taking off the watch and setting it down on the bedside table.

Jane rolled her eyes, "When you treat me like this," She paused to point towards the cover, a woman and her lover passionately intertwined. "Then maybe I'll stop."

"Sure thing, one hit wonder." Rolins replied sarcastically, Jane leaning over to pinch his hair and pull, "Ow."

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked, pulling his hair once again, the man growling, "Stop it, Jane."

"No, tell me what it means."

"Jane, you're really pissing m-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Both parents paused as they glanced towards their daughter, a large stuffed toy butterfly in her hands.

Jane let go of Rolins, the man muttering under his breath and rubbing his pained head, "Sarah? What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't sleep." Sarah responded after a pause, "Can I sleep with you?"

Husband and wife looked upon each other, Rolins motioning towards the child to climb up on the bed. Sarah's eyes lit up, the girl struggling a bit to climb on the bed, but upon succeeding snuggled in between the two larger bodies.

"Comfy?" Jane asked, Sarah nodding happily as she snuggled her toy, whom she called Mr. Butterfly.

"Goodnight, butterfly." Rolins murmured, kissing the child's hair as she snuggled farther into the covers, "G'night, Daddy. G'ight, Mommy."

Jane chuckled, "Goodnight, Sarah."

Rolins smiled gently upon his wife, she returning the gesture before a click was heard from the end table, and the room fell into darkness.

* * *

Sarah was tracing figures into the dirt with the tips of her dress shoes, small hands gripping onto the chains of the swing. She had worn a pink, frilly dress and top her mother had deemed adorable, her hair in pigtails. School wasn't as bad as she initially thought, and even though she made a few friends, she liked spending her time alone, daydreaming.

Her daddy never said goodbye. He was gone long before the sun came up. She wasn't sure what he did specifically, but just knew that her father was a cop, and stopped bad people. It was hard to see her father, since he usually came home way passed her bedtime, and no matter how hard Sarah tried, she could never stay up to greet him. She missed her father, and tried to spend time with him whenever she could, but sometimes her father had too much homework to do or was sleepy. He never slept well.

Still, even when he wasn't there, she got comfort in the source of Mr. Butterfly, the stuffed toy being a gift by her father on Valentine's Day. It may have been silly, but she often wished she could fly and soar through a cloud and dance with fairies and visit magic castles. She wished her father would always be there for her to talk and play with her and that her mother would always protect her.

The chains began to clank in protest as the wind picked up, the girl going higher and higher, getting ever closer to the clouds. Each swing brought her so close to the sky, she could almost touch it. She couldn't even see the ground! Maybe her wish was coming true. That she could fly into the sky and touch the clouds and dance with fairies and visit pretty castles. She was so close! She was almost sure she could touch the clouds, the white, puffy cotton balls! Just reach out and grab them!

Her tiny arm reached out toward the sky, and for a brief moment, Sarah soared. It was a wonderful feeling, flying! However, the vision of the sky shifted to the encroaching cement, hot from the heat of the sun. Briefly, swiftly, the girl heard a thud, and feeling pain, the sound of frantic heels clicking in the distance despite approaching her so fast. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Frantic. His breathing was swift, short, even labored as he burst though the hospital doors, shoes squeaking.

Sweating. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing in terror. He got the call. The call no parent wanted to hear. That their child had been taken to the emergency room.

In his haste Rolins had barely recognized his wife, the woman distraunt with worry, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"I came as fast as I could, Jane." Rolins replied, voice quavering from lack of breath, "Did you hear anything?"

Jane looked out from the window, shaking her head, body rocking, "No. Just that she fell...and now she's here...somewhere."

"Fell? She just fell? Maybe she's okay and they're just taking precautions?" Rolins suggests, calming some as his wife turned to him, face flushed, "If Sarah's okay she wouldn't even be here, Nathan! How stupid are you!?" She snapped, voice shrill.

"Shhhh! I'm just trying to be rational."

"Well a lot of good that's helping with! Just like your damn job!"

"My job?-Calm down, J-"

"I AM CALM!" She snapped, appearing to be a mad woman. Before her husband could protest, a man clad in medical garb came in, holding a clipboard, "Mr. and Mrs. Rolins?"

"Yes?" Both asked, anxious and alert as the man sighed slightly, though spoke as if he said this thousands of times, "First of all, Sarah is fine."

Upon this, both sighed in relief, "Thank God."

"However, your daughter has appears to have minor skull fracturing and bleeding of the brain." The man continued, the pair stiffening, Jane going white, "What? Will...will she be okay?"

"As long as we monitor her, yes. She will stay under our care for the time being."

"Well...can we see her?" Jane asked, hopeful as the man sighed, "Mrs. Rolins...your daughter is in a coma."

"I'm sorry...what?" Rolins asked, his wife completely freezing, wide could feel the blood drain from him. He had to hear wrong. He had to.

"Sarah is in a coma." The man repeated, "I'm sorry."

"B...But...our little girl?...can we see her?" Jane asked, tears beginning to well with her eyes, though feeling as if she were in a cloud.

"...you can, but I must warm you...you may not like what you see. Please come with me." The man replied, leading the parents, who followed almost automatically.

"Here she is." The man replied, motioning towards the closed door. The parents briefly looked upon each other, Jane quickly grabbing for her husband's hand, squeezing so tight his fingers lost their shade. Rolins nodded, as if to confirm himself of his actions before opening the door, the sounds of monitors beeping filling the room.

Sarah lay in bed, a bandage covering her head, IV and a heart monitor upon her. She even had a mask on her face, a machine breathing for her. Wires were everywhere-unnaturally so.

Jane shook in horror, beginning to cry in pain as Rolins swiftly turned away from the abhorring sight, clasping Jane's shoulders, "Jane, Jane, listen to me-"

"No. No, no, no, get off me!" She hissed, brushing him off, the man approaching her again, "Jane, please..."

"NO! Does that look like she's okay, Nathan?! Does she look OKAY to you?!" She screamed, flinching violently as Rolins placed his hands upon her, pushing him off and weakling hitting his chest, "Look what you did! Look what you did! This is...this all your fault, Nathan! All your FAULT!"

Jane cried, shoving him as the man stepped back despite the weakness his spouse had, stunned by her words. Covering her face, the mother left the room, sobbing.

Rolins stood, nothing but the sound of beeping monitors making noise. He was alone with the monitors and his daughter, unresponsive. He couldn't look at her. It hurt too much. And what if Jane was right and all this was somehow his fault?  
Releasing a quiet sob, Rolins ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, butterfly. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open, the warm sun and soft breeze bringing the scent of birth and life. She was confused as she looked around, nowhere near her swing set. Instead she saw a beautiful forest, lush leaves gently falling to the ground and being carried by the wind and dipping into a gently flowing stream. The sun's rays seemed to flicker with gold and illuminate the forest, the sky a clear blue with soft, puffy clouds.

Slowly, Sarah got up, brushing herself off. Looking around, she smiled. Her wish worked! She flew, and now she was here!

Smiling, the little girl giggled, bouncing up and down excited before seeing a wooly lamb appear, the dull animal chewing on a cud and looking upon her with large, black eyes.

The kid groaned to her, Sarah smiling as she slowly approached, a hand reaching out to touch the innocent animal. The lamb stared in curiosity, sniffing her slightly before crying and running away, Sarah gasping, "Wait! I only want to be your friend!"

Desperate, the little girl followed her new friend, pushing through the forest and walking along the stream until she heard the sound of hooves. She giggled and grinned, hearing the hooves getting closer.

The child his behind a tree, barely stifling her giggles, and upon hearing the hooves near, jumped out of her hiding space, "Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" The creature before her screamed, Sarah screaming in terror at the strange creature before her. It wasn't her lamb friend. She didn't know what it was. The bottom half looked like a goat, but the top half looked like a girl with a green top and odd face, red hair, green eyes and pointed ears.

In fear of the strange creature, Sarah turned and ran, hiding under a bush. By now, she really wanted her mommy and daddy.

* * *

**Can you guess who that is and where Sarah is at? Thank you for reading and please review! :) I intend for this story to be more childlike than my others.**


End file.
